The Mockingjay Festival
by Maxniss Everide
Summary: Technically not a cross-over because other book characters don't really do much. It's between CF and mockingjay and everyone wants to celebrate. The HG characters have a singing contest to entertain the other book characters. rated T just in case.
1. THE INTRO

**Okay, I had an idea a few nights ago. I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd do this. I have three other stories I'm writing right now, one being on my friend's account. I need to finish those. But I also want to write this one. So it might take me awile to update on some of my stories for a while. I need to catch up with some of the others I started. So now that you know that, Let us begin! (btw please review to tell me if I should continue with this idea or not. I'm not so sure bc it might really suck.) So enjoy! I don't own anything!**

**__****The Intro**

Gale was confused. He couldn't find Katniss anywhere. Not in the forest or at either of her houses. Actually, he couldn't really find anyone. There was something he was supposed to remember. What was it?

He heard the train pulling in. Odd. The train doesn't come at this hour for coal. He walked over to the train station, hoping to find his friends.

Gale stood in front of the doors of the train. Without warning, Gale was practically run over by a flood of people and cats. Weird. Then three bears came out of the train, passing him. They were followed by other strange animals and six strange winged children. Weird.

Two old men jumped off the train. One man had a nametag that Gale couldn't make out. The other man Gale recognized as President Snow. President Snow was talking to the first old man, but the first one looked almost disgusted by what he was talking about. Then the guy walked away, calling some guy's name that sounded a lot like Finnick's.

President Snow walked up to Gale yelling, "Aren't you supposed to be backstage? Remember what today is?" Then he growled something about how he should have killed Gale when he had the chance in Catching Fire.

Then it dawned on Gale. He ran towards the Hob where a makeshift stage was set up. Gale spotted Katniss and Peeta looking out from behind a curtain that hung from a pole next to the stage. There was another pole on the other side, holding up the massive curtain.

"Hey, Gale, glad you made it," whispered Katniss. "I thought that you would have forgotten, considering that you hate singing and all."

"Me, forget? No way! I don't forget things that are important like this," said Gale.

"Liar," stated Peeta.

"Hypocryte, I saw you freaking out just now. You don't like singing either."

"I never said that I did!"

"Oh yea?" challenged Gale.

"Yea."

"You still can't sing," mocks Gale.

"Well at least I admit it, Gale. I've heard you sing. your voice always cracks."

"Oh yea?"

"Guys, really? We're supposed to have fun!" inturrupts Katniss. "We're doing this whole thing because we're excited for _Mockingjay _to come out. Also it's goodbye to either one of you, since one of you is probably going to end up with me. You can't both have me, unfortunately because I can't choose. But don't fight _now. _We could go to the shooting range after this Gale, and Peeta, we could go to the art gallary thats set up. Just don't ruin your horrible singing voices now before we go on. It'll be bad enough as it is."

_I'd rather ride the ponies! _thought Peeta.

_I thought she liked my voice! _thought Gale.

Both of them were pathetic.

They knew that all these book characters came to see them sing. It gave all those characters to do something as they awaited their new books to come out. It was like encouragement or something. Both of the guys thought that the whole idea was dumb anyway.

Last year, before Catching Fire came out, it was a talent show. Haymitch had tried to juggle but was too drunk to see straight. He accidently hit a cat with a coat like fire with one of his knives. The cat had six lives left anyway.

Peeta, Gale, and Prim were a band. Peeta was the saxaphone, Prim was the trumpet, and Gale was the tuba. Some fourteen-year-old had yelled out that he used to play the tuba, then switched to the trumpet. Then a green lady threw fire at Gale saying that the tuba should die because the other kid liked it. Then Gale moved out of the way and the fire hit a random mirror that exploded. That was enough of the band.

When Katniss tried to sing, she was levetated into the air by an unatural force. Then a green light shot out through the audiance and the levatating stopped. That one still couldn't be explained.

This year, things would be different. The only thing the guys had to do was sing songs that were from the real world. Only they had to change the words so they matched what they had done in the book. Except they didn't write the songs. They didn't know who wrote the songs. They were worried that it would be something really embarrasing.

While the two boys freaked out backstage, Effie Trinket began speaking. Both of them gulped. They hoped that they wouldn't die on stage before their possible deaths in the next book.

**And this is where you guys come in. I need seven popular songs. I need the song title, who its by, and what it should be about relating to the hunger games. _Example: Fireflies by Adam Young. Instead of it being about dreams have it be about tributes. _I was originally going to do that song, but it wouldn't be as funny. So think of the funniest things you can and I'll try to use them! Hope you enjoyed it so far and I will appreciate your ideas. Just note that It should be a pretty popular song so everyone knows the tune. Just a thought. So thanks! :) **


	2. THE SONGS

**_READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE SONG CHOICES!_**

* * *

**Ok, I'm not updating anything next week. I know it took me a long time to update this. I'm _really_ sorry about that. All I can give you right now is the list for the songs. Okay here's the list:**

**Fashion- Cinna (and Portia if the person who requested this wants)**

**I Believe I Can Fly; mockingjay version- I don't know who should sing this. Katniss, Prim and Gale? **

**Tik Tok; arena version- Katniss, Peeta, (Finick? and possibly Haymitch)**

**Your Love My Drug- Peeta (this is for the person who requested that Peeta sing a Ke$ha song. I don't really know her music that much, but my friend told me about this one -long story- and so I chose it. I dunno what to change the title to yet. Hmmm)**

**Highway To Hell; The Hunger Games- Haymitch, Effie, Katniss, Peeta (This was one of the seven requests of someone. Since I could only choose one, I chose the one that I knew the most. Thank you for the options! It helps!) **

**You Belong With Me- Peeta and Gale (it will really just be Peeta, then Gale will inturrupt. I just want to let that reviewer know.)**

**We Are The Champions- Haymitch, Katniss, Peeta (Cause it just makes sense, ya know? not all the characters were champions.)**

**4 Minutes (okay, I just _had _to add a song. It's just too much fun! So this is going to be all the characters -which if you suggested that I have one with all the characters, then this is it- and yes, even Snow will have a part, though he's the villian)**

**If you want me to change something about your song, just review or whatever else you're able to do (still somewhat new to this, so I don't know all the ways of contact yet.)**

**Thanks! ;)**


	3. CINNA'S SONG

**Yes, this is what you've been waiting forever for. So this is it. Italics are the lyrics of the song. I don't know if Cinna is gay, I personally think he's straight, but whatever, this makes fun of everyone so it doesn't matter!**

**Enjoy!**

"OOH! First Cinna will sing Fashion by Lady Gaga, but in his own version! It's called Katniss, otherwise known as 'The Girl on Fire'. So please give him a warm welcome!"

Cinna, the first one with no more dignity, walked fearlessly up to the microphone, prepared for the worst. Then the music began to play. He began to sing.

_She is. She's too fabulous_

_She's so fierce it drives them nuts_

_She lives to protect Peeta_

_Dress her, she just needs to win_

Peeta and Gale were freaking out because Cinna could actually _sing, _like woman. Or Adam Lambert. It was all the same thing. Then Portia got on stage to help him.

**(OKAY this was hard, I tried with this, but, yea, it might not match the beat so much)**

_The coal way before District 12's fire_

_Is worse than their attire_

_Katniss' dress glows oh so true_

_But Peeta's outfit we love too!_

_Katniss: it's all on her_

_Don't you wanna see the girl on fire?_

_Katniss: it's all on her_

_The dress so great its all a blur!_

It wasn't as bad now that Portia was helping and sometimes singing backup, but Gale and Peeta were still freaked out. Cinna was really acting weird. He was acting like Flavius. Peeta had a theory that Flavius dressed up as Cinna and decided to sing for him.

_Katniss: it's all on her_

_Don't you wanna see the girl on fire?_

_Katniss: it's all on her_

_The dress so great its all a blur!_

Then Portia sang backup again. She actually sounded really good.

_Oo-ooh._

_Ah-ah-ahh_

_That's a cool arrow_

Then they both sang at the same time. It was an epic feat.

_She needs_

_Peeta at her side_

_Or else_

_Both of them will die_

_You are_

_In the interview_

_Pretend that you're telling me about you're life_

When Portia sang backup again, Gale wished that the song would just end.

**(It's not that I'm not trying, it's just that it's french in the real version. So seriously, if its messed up, I'm sorry)**

_Peeta is the guy who liked her_

_Though she liked Gale better_

_Actually she couldn't decide_

_She's like Bella in _Twilight

**(Not really, 'cause Katniss isn't as birdbrained. Just couldn't think of anything. it's late. yawn.)**

Some random freaky guy started yelling, saying something about Bella not being anything like Katniss. Then Haymitch actually got up from his chair and dragged that guy and two other creepy people out of the audiece. Cinna began to sing again and Portia got called offstage.

_Katniss: its all on her_

_Don't you wanna see the girl on fire?_

_Katniss: it's all on her_

_The dress so great it's all a blur!_

_Katniss: it's all on her_

_Don't you wanna see the girl on fire?_

_Katniss: it's all on her_

_The dress so great it's all a blur!_

_Ooh-Ooh_

_Ah-Ah-Ahh_

_That's such a great dress!_

_Ooh-Ooh_

_Ah-Ah-Ahh_

_It looks like a flame!_

_Katniss: it's all on her_

_Don't you wanna see the girl on fire?_

_Katniss: it's all on her_

_The dress so great it's all a blur!_

Cinna repeated this two more times until someone in the audience, a guy with drealocks, yelled, "Okay, we get it! You're a gay designer who designs her clothes! Just shut up and get off the stage!"

Then the blonde girl next to him shoved him and whispered, "Shut up Maybeck."

Then Cinna leaped off the stage towards the guy, knocking the girl out of the way, screaming at the guy named Maybeck.

Then the guy ran towards the train station, screaming like a little girl, with Cinna chasing him, looking like a bull. Haymitch lumbered after them, trying to tell Cinna to not attack a child.

Effie quickly got up on the stage and shouted, "Well, that was sure exciting, let's see who our next singer will be!"

She pulled out a tiny slip of paper from the bowl.

Peeta instinctively glanced at Katniss, hoping it wasn't her.

"Katniss Everdeen!"

Well, then, she just was _really _unlucky. He couldn't solve the world's problems, could he?

**Okay, that really sucked, but I tried. So, I hope you enjoyed it. Maybeck is from the Kingdom Keepers series, so if you get a chance, read it. (he's the sarcastic one haha). So please review! Thanks! :D**


	4. KATNISS' SONG

**Hehehe...**

**I know, I KNOW! I didn't update this thing for weeks, okay! You have permission to throw tomatoes at me now -everyone throws tomatoes at the author- so I'll try to update this way more often now, and I really tried to make this chapter really good! Okay, so here it is, don't kill me!**

Peeta watched helplessly as Katniss walked unsurely onto the stage. They had only announced that it was her song, but, unlike how they had done with Cinna, Katniss didn't know what she was about to sing. He heard snickering, and turned his head to find that Gale was slinking through the shadows, wearing a strange cloak.

"Um, Gale, what are you doing?"

Gale spun his head around and shushed Peeta.

"I'm going out in search of the book", he whispered.

"What book?" questioned a curious Peeta.

"MOCKINGJAY! What other book is there to look for?"'

"I guess you're right, but maybe we shouldn't see our future. It isn't right."

"Don't you wanna see if you end up with Katniss or not?" tempted Gale.

"GO MAN, GO! I need to know if see loves me or not!" Peeta pressured.

With that, Gale traveled through the darkness.

Then Peeta heard a heavenly voice singing onstage: Katniss.

_I used to think that all birds coulod sing_

_And that we would all be on the wing_

_But now I heard the mockingjay tweet_

_Now I know that I was always wrong_

_If I can sing it, t__hen I can say it_

_If I can beleive it, then I can do it_

At that point, Katniss was utterly confused, wondering why the lyrics were so weird. All she was singing was the Karaoke to what some random fan wrote. Poor Katniss.

_The mockingjays do fly_

_They fly so high they can touch the sky_

_They fly around evey night and day_

_Repeating everything I sing or say_

_Even though they can soar_

_They can't fly through a Capitol's door_

_The mockingjays do fly_

_The mockingjays do fly_

_The mockingjays do fly_

Peeta felt his heart tear into little bits as he heard his true love sing. She had such a lovely voice; why did she always have to be rude and mean and sometimes dim-witted to other people?

_See I was on the verge of killing him_

_I had to provide his every whim_

_So it's a miracle Peeta's alive_

_And that through it all I did not die_

_If I can sing it, then I can say it_

_If I can believe it, then I can do it_

Katniss raised her arms, because she felt like stretching, and suddenly, her arms began to burn. She looked down at her dress to find that it was burning off, and she screamed. However, she didin't have the common sense to run offstage, she only stood there.

Then she found that she was wearing her Mockingjay dress.

She thought, _Strange, how did that get there?_

At that moment, she heard the world's most beautiful voice speaking next to her. She turned there but found no one.

_"My dear angel, why do you waste your talents? Instead of singing, you hunt. You waste your precious voice on yelling and you risk your life to save people who could care less about you. However, I could help improve your singing and one day, you could be great."_

Katniss once again looked around, but found no one. The music was still going on, but she hardly heard it. The voice had really spooked her. Katniss decided to shrug it off and believe that it was one of Gale's failed attempts to get her away from Peeta.

Once again, she sang:

_The mockingjays do fly_

_They fly so high they can touch the sky_

_They fly around every night and day_

_Repeating everything I sing or say_

_Even though they can soar_

_They can't fly through a Capitol's door_

As she sang this, she was pulled into the air by cords that she didn't notice were tied to her. She almost appeared to be flying

_'Cause I can sing like them, oh_

_If I can sing it, then I can say it_

_If I just believe it, then I can do it_

She repeated the chorus and kept on singing, oblivious to the fact that Prim was now onstage singing backup.

_They can just spread their wings_

_And then I can sing, oh_

_I can sing_

_They can fly_

_They can fly_

_Fly-eye-eye!_

As Katniss finished her song, she could still hear the voice next to her, praising her.

_"Magnificent, mademoiselle, they loved you. If you want more voice training, then meet me in a dark corner backstage. I'll be waiting."_

Then Katniss was lowered from the air, unhooked from the cords by the help of some random crewmen, and she ran backstage, hoping to find Gale and slap him for his cruel trick.

When she got there, however, she couldn't find him.

"Peeta, where's Gale?"

Peeta only answered, "Looking for the Mockingjay book to see his future."

Katniss, unsure if Gale was using that as a cover-up to trick her onstage, asked, "Are you sure? I could have sworn that I heard him onstage."

Peeta laughed, "I saw him going towards the bookstands and threatening the keepers to give him the book. There is no way that he could have talked to you on stage."

Katniss wondered aloud, "Could someone have thrown their voice?"

"Yea, probably, but it couldn't have been Gale- we both know that he doesn't have that kind of talent."

They both laughed, though Katniss was still stiff because of the mysterious voice.

Both of them jumped as Effie's announcement rang throughout District Twelve.

Peeta was next.

**And now the plot thickens. Of course you're like- there was a plot? My answer would be, not originally. But then I had this idea so now there's going to be a somewhat-plot. Anyone have any guesses to who the voice belongs to? I did kind of leave a hint. Hehe, I'll try to update this soon and now I seriously mean it!**

**So yea, review and if you want, guess who the voice is! :D**

**But seriously, review, please? Thanks! **


	5. KATNISS, PEETA, FINNICK, HAYMITCH'S SONG

**Okay, so I thought that I'd give you guys one more chapter this weekend. Oh, and by the way, I saw that someone else on here had done this song for Hunger Games. I would like to acknoledge that and that their version is way better than mine. Just wanted to say that thanks.**

**Will you find out who the mysterious voice is? Let us see. You may get more hints.**

Luckily for him, it wasn't only Peeta. Katniss was once again called to the stage, along with Haymitch and Finnick.

"These four will be singing an arena version of the song Tik Tok, by Ke$ha. Let's see how they do", Effie announced in an eerie voice. Her voice was always creepy, but this was a different level of creepy.

Looking at the screen, Katniss noticed that she was supposed to begin. Finnick saw that he was supposed to sing what was in the parenthasis.

_Wake up in the morning, in this arena_

_(it's morning already?)_

_See that we're supposed to go before the wave engulfs us_

_(Let's go)_

_Before we leave, I grab my arrows and look around me_

_Anyone at all can come and surround us and Beetee_

Peeta began singing at this point along with Finnick. Katniss stayed quiet for this part while the audience winced as the two bad singers attempted to entertain them.

_We're talkin' blood rain and random monkeys_

_Jabberjays, fog, and lightning_

_We need to find a way out_

_We'll get through this so don't pout_

_Just try to go a different route_

_Before Haymitch get's really tipsy_

Katniss and Haymitch joined in at that moment, though Haymitch was probably the worst singer of all.

_Don't stop, til it's done_

_When this whole game is won_

_We'll fight all night_

_Even in the sunlight_

_Tick Tock, it's a clock_

_Yea, this whole entire block, oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

They repeated the chorus again, to their dismay. They only wished that the song was over. Then, with the worst possible voice in the world, Haymitch began to sing his solo.

_Ain't got a care in the world, __'cause I got plenty of wine_

_I don't have any bread to go with it, but for me that's fine_

_And now these stupid kids are in the Games, goin' to get themselves killed_

_So I'll just take another swig, before I can get another guild_

All of them sang again:

_We're talkin' tributes in a crossfire_

_Monkeys going haywire_

_Jabberjays screamin' murder_

_Jabberjays screamin' murder_

_Hovercrafts coming to save us_

_So that the Capitol won't come and kill us_

_Capitol comes and kill us_

_Kill us_

_Don't stop, til it's done_

_When this whole game is won_

_We'll fight all night_

_Even in the sunlight_

_Tick Tock, it's a clock_

_Yea, this whole entire block, oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

After they once again sang the chorus, Katniss and Peeta were told by the screen to start singing to each other. So they sang what they were told.

_Peeta, oh why did you_

_Let them go into_

_The arena and __kidnap you_

_With my arrows_

_I'll get you back_

_And nothing will ever stop me_

_Katniss, oh why did you_

_Let them go into_

_The arena and let them kidnap me_

_With my hands _

_At the level of my eye_

_I'll come back and find you_

_We hate the Capitol_

_Down with the Capitol_

_Down with the Capitol_

Then Katniss sang rather proudly:

_But the rebellion don't start 'til I start fightin'_

All of them sang the chorus once again, hoping beyond all hopes that the song would be over after that. Luckily after the second time they sang the chorus, that song was over.

Quickly, they all rushed offstage.

Curious about the mysterious voice, Katniss tried to go into a dark corner. Unfortunately, Peeta intercepted her.

"So, Katniss, I was wondering if you would like to explore the festival with me later."

"I would love to, Peeta, but I can't."

"Well, why?" the desperate boy questioned.

"First of all, you're getting shipped off to the Capitol after everyone sings their songs. Secondly, I have to meet someone."

Worridly, Peeta inquiered, "Who, is it Gale? No, he'll be too busy reading Mockingjay"-

"It's not Gale", she interrupted.

Before Peeta could say anything, she said, "It's that voice, I'm meeting him tonight. I'll take a knife, just in case."

"Okay, Katniss, I know that you can deal with it." Then, Peeta just walked away.

Katniss was surprised to find that there was one specific dark corner that held a mirror. She stopped in front of the mirror to look at herself, possibly to check how her braid looked, and once again, heard the strange voice right next to her.

_"Insolent boy, that slave of fashion. Basking in your glory."_

Katniss jumped, not quite used to the unseen voice. Suddenly, she took out her knife, shaking it at the spector.

"W-what's a slave of fashion?"

_"A fop is a word used for a slave of fashion. Such examples are Cinna, Peeta Mellark, and that de Ch"-_

The voice interrupted itself, though Katniss didn't have a clue why. She was interested in the voice's "fop" speech.

_"Anyway, I would like to tutor you once a day, at least. We know that you couldn't be killed in your next book, since you're the one telling the story, after all. This mirror will be right here, if you ever want to visit me. But you still have a show to do, and I have to observe it."_

"Wait, don't you have a book to go back to after this?" Katniss questioned.

The voice seemed to chuckle.

_"Why of course, that's why I have placed that mirror there. It is a portal from your world to mine. When you want your first lesson tomorrow, all you will need to do is call my name."_

"And what is that?" the girl on fire asked uncertainly.

She heard someone leap onto the floor, probably from the banisters, as a cat would from a wall. Katniss, curious to who is was, turned her heel slightly, but that same voice came from behind her.

"Don't turn around. I don't want you to see me yet."

"Why?"

"To keep up the suspense!"

"Oh, okay", agreed the disappointed Katniss. "So, what name am I supposed to call out for?"

He leaned toward her as though he were about to say something, when both of them heard the shrill voice of Effie Trinket call out, "Peeta Mellark will be singing a different version of Your Love My Drug by Ke$ha!"

The man behind Katniss sighed and told her, "Effie Trinket would also be qualified as a fop."

**So most of you probably know who the voice is, unless you've never had any reference to it at all. In that case, I shall reveal who he is in the next chapter. He won't have a huge role in this- well, so far it's much bigger than other book characters, but I still don't feel as though this should be a crossover to that particular story. But seriously, I think "fop" and the name he was about to say gave him away. So you can review and let me know that you know who he is. **

**Even if you have no idea who the guy is, please review anyway! I love you guys and wouldn't know what to do without you! An author thrives on readers and feedback after all!**

**;)**


	6. PEETA'S SONG

**Look, sorry I didn't update really soon. See, I have this thing called "School" and "Homework" and I have to do a report this week -BUT I made some time today to write the next two chapters! Woohoo! Ok, here we go! Now you get to see who this mysterious dude -cough cough creeper! cough cough- who is talking to Katniss is. And yes, Jane's Mockingjay was right about the Dude/Creeper! Cookies for her! **

**Haha, anyway, here's the next chapter! **

**;D**

Peeta once again stumbled onto the stage in agony, wondering if he would ever get a break. He watched the words on the screen as Effie handed him the microphone and the music began to play.

_Maybe I should and bake bread_

_Or go into the Hunger Games_

_'Cause I've got a sick obsession_

_I see you in my dreams_

_I'm walkin' down the Seam allies_

_And if I'm caught I crawl_

_'Cause if they find me here then maybe _

_You will never call_

Peeta figured that the song was originally written for a girl, because he had to make his already-terrible singing voice go up to a higher octive.

The man behind Katniss shivered and rasped to her, "I'll come back and tell you who I am after that fop is finished squealing- I.. uh... singing."

Then Katniss turned back in time to see the twirl of a black cape and a flash of white on the man's face.

Puzzeled, Katniss grabbed her earplugs and put them in her ears, hoping that Peeta's song would end soon.

_What you've got girl is hard to find_

_I think about you all the time_

_The fire is burning, but you don't mind_

_I just can't get you off my mind_

_I'm so in love in love in love, that I'm blind_

_In love in love in love_

_I'm so in love in love in love, that I'm blind_

_In love in love in love_

_Won't listen to my own advice, I've already thought twice_

_Your our only hope and I will die to save your life_

_They all think that I'm captured, __but I'm just enraptured_

_They won't get to me 'cause I'll always protect you_

_What you've got girl is hard to find_

_I think about you all the time_

_The fire is burning, but you don't mind_

_I just can't get you off my mind_

_I'm so in love in love in love, that I'm blind_

_In love in love in love_

_I'm so in love in love in love, that I'm blind_

_In love in love in love_

_Don't care what they say about you_

_Or what they plan to do_

_Just want the Capitol away_

_And I want you completely safe_

Then the song switched just as the words read 'Are you in love with me'. They heard a loud beat that just sounded out-there.

However, Peeta seemed completely oblivious to this as he sang:

_I can't be tamed, I can't be saved_

_I can't be blamed, I can't can't_

_I can't be tamed, I can't be changed_

_I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)_

_I can't be tamed_

The song was immediately switched back to the Ke$ha song, but Peeta sang even worse than before, since he heard a chuckling voice right next to him.

_"Peeta Mellark, you fop, do you honestly think that Katniss is yours? Think again - and no, this is not Gale."_

Unfortunately, Peeta still had to keep singing and couldn't ask what a 'fop' was.

_So I've got one question_

_Do you wanna be the Mockingjay and defeat Snow_

_Do you wanna save me because of our love_

_Are you even in love_

_In love, in love, in love_

Then he sang the chorus once more, and he was through with the song. Running off the stage, he saw a man in the booth that controlled which sounds would be played, but Greasy Sae was supposed to be controlling that. Where was she?

Peeta made his way toward the booth, but was stopped by a big, scary Capitol gaurd.

"Your name?"

"Peeta Mellark..?" he squeaked.

The man humphed, "Your not on the list."

"What list?"

Before he got an answer, the gaurd kicked him out.

"Oopph."

"And that concludes the first half of out program! We'll be having a fifteen minute break, so mingle! Meet the Hunger Games characters", announced Effie.

**The next chapter isn't going to be all- filler, I promise you. The next song will also be included in it. And I don't own any songs, if I didn't already mention that. And I don't care for Miley Cyrus, so if you were wondering what song interrupted Peeta's - it was "I Can't Be Tamed" by Miley Cyrus. **

**So, please review and I hope you like the next chapter!**


	7. EFFIE, HAYMITCH, PEETA, KATNISS' SONG

**This is the next chapter, and no it won't be all filler! And I forgot to add the creeper's name in the last chapter! NOOOOOO! How could I forget? Okay, he's a book/musical/movie character and his show just got taken out of L.A. He's mostly known for the musical and the movie and I actually have a story that I wrote for the catagory that he's featured in. **

**Any more clues? No! You've had enough. Muahahaha! Anyway, here's the next chapter**

**;D**

Katniss looked desperately for the man who had left her backstage earlier, but didn't realize that she wouldn't be able to spot him if she only saw a cape. Well, she was searching for men in capes.

Then she heard a swope in the rafters and noticed a little girl was perched in one of them, smiling sweetly at her.

"Hi", she said.

Katniss raised an eyebrow, "How'd you get up there?"

The girl sighed and spread out her two small wings that she had hidden.

"Oh.."

"Are you looking for the creepy dude that was talking to you earlier?"

Katniss nodded, not fully understanding how the little girl could know so much.

"He went to the sound booth to mess up Peeta's song, but he should be back any minute now.. oh, there he is! Well, I hope I can see you again! By the way, my name's Angel." Then the little girl named Angel just swooped her wings and flew away.

Katniss felt the man swing his arms around her waist and he whispered in her ear, "Did she tell you anything about me?"

"Only that you manipulated Peeta's song."

"Darn, that was supposed to be a surprise!"

Katniss chuckled, "It doesn't matter, I didn't hear any of it anyway, I had my earplugs in the whole time."

She heard him chortle before he told her, "We should go backstage again so that no one will find us. You see, I'm not supposed to be here."

He led her to the dark corner where they were before, the one with the mirror. Then Katniss questioned, "What do you mean, you're not supposed to be here? You're from a book aren't you?"

"Yes", he replied darkly. "But my book was written years ago. I'm not waiting for a sequel."

Katniss still didn't see him, but she asked, "Then how did you get here?"

"Through the mirror. My mirror can lead to all other book worlds, so long as they contain at least one full-length mirror. But don't you want to know who I am?"

"Yes", she replied, maybe too eagerly. "I want to know; I want to see who you are."

"Alright, my name is Erik."

Katniss seemed puzzeled. She couldn't remember any book characters at all with the name 'Erik'.

"And that would be..."

Erik chuckled, "Right, not everyone may know me from my name in the book. Perhaps you might know me by my name in the musical instead. Phantom.."

"Phantom.." Katniss echoed. Then she turned around to face a man in a large black cape and white face mask that covered half of his face.

"You see, I thought that you would recognize me better from my costume from the musical than in the book. In the book, I looked quite different."

Katniss' eyes widened as she realized who the man was, _"The Phantom of the Opera is here.."_

_"Inside your mind.."_

She turned away from him again, "You have a love triangle of your own don't you? I already have mine that I have to deal with- and, and I have to choose one of them (unfortunately) and you can't make this any more complecated"-

He pressed his hand against her cheek and caressed it.

"Shhh, shhhh, I do not wish to make this more complecated for you. I only heard your voice and I wish to give you lessons. My true love is Christine, though she fails to see that. Personally, I think that you shouldn't go with the fop, but then again, that Gale an irritant. Hmm, maybe you should go with the fop..."

But Katniss seemed to be overcome by something and she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can take lessons from you, Erik. I'm on the verge of war here, for one thing, and you'll make the love triangle a love square, and-and I'll rip that mask off if I have to stare at it anymore!"

"No", he held his hand to the side of his face where the mask held its place. "Not a love square! I'll leave immediately, but you must promise our friendship. And never _ever_ kiss me or rip off my mask."

"Deal", was all she said.

"I'll see you through the mirror", he said before disappearing before her eyes. She found a rose on the ground with a black ribbon tied in a bow on its stem.

"Oh that was sweet - and bizarre", she noted to herself.

"What was?" asked a voice that made her jump.

She turned to find Gale holding the Mockingjay book in his hands.

"Oh, hi Gale! You found the book! Does the fop die?"

Gale raised an eyebrow, "Fop?"

"I- uh... Peeta", she corrected.

"Sadly, no. And I don't die either. I have to go to stupid District Two..."

"And what about the fo-Peeta?"

"He goes insane, then you go insane, and then you two lovebirds get married", he answered bitterly.

"Egh..."

Gale chuckled, "I know right! Maybe we should escape tonight, just you and me, to a different book. I'm sure someone will let us go with them."

"Erik..." she breathed, though she wondered if he would actually let them.

"The Phantom of the Opera?"

Alarmed, Katniss gave Gale a questioning glare.

"What? I read when I can't find game!"

Just then, they once again heard Effie's voice on the microphone.

"Oh, how that fifteen minutes just flew by! And my! How many people you must have met! Well, anyway, we have our next song and the next singers coming up now! What was originally Highway to Hell by AC/DC has now been simply changed to The Hunger Games. And now our singers are Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch, and - oh my, uh... it's me..."

She chuckled nervously and threw down the card.

"Well, there must be some mistake"-

Some random guy ran up to her and whispered in her ear, then disappeared again.

"Okay, so it's not a mistake! Um.. well, yes. Everyone else come up!"

Sulking, the other three walked onto the stage.

"How come we always have to sing?" Peeta complained into Katniss' ear.

"I have no idea", she whispered back.

"No whispering!" yelled Effie.

They shrugged and they looked at the words on the screen as they all began to sing.

_Living hard, in District Twelve_

_On a train to a one way destination_

_Though it's not a year until the Quell_

_It would be nice without our participation_

_ They don't have a reason, at least not a good one_

_To let us go there, a__nd it isn't fun_

_No one there is going to be our friend.._

_We're goin' to the Hunger Games_

Then Katniss and Peeta only sang on their own, to Effie and Haymitch's relief.

_No hunting, no coal, and no bread_

_Nothing's going to slow us down_

_Katniss' arrows are gonna soar_

_'Cause nobody's going to mess with us_

_Hey, Effie got us reaped_

_So now we're our district's tributes_

_Hey Snow, look at us_

_We're on our way to rebelling against you_

Unfortunately, the screen told Effie and Haymitch to join in again, so they did.

_We're goin' to the Hunger Games_

_(Don't stop us)_

_We're going in there, yea all the way there_

_We're goin' to the Hunger Games_

They all walked offstage as Effie announced the next song.

"And next we have a different version of You Belong With Me, by Taylor Swift being sung by the one and only Peeta Mellark!"

Gale smirked at Peeta as he commented, "You have to sing again. Isn't your voice strained?"

"I bet you're up next."

"Right, sure..."

Then Peeta stalked onto the stage, not knowing what he was in for.

**And so ends this chapter, dear readers. Waaaa! But I have to sleep. If I finish my report tomorrow, I might be able to post the next chapter to Mirror Image and get the next chapter of this story up. Then of course, I have the NotSoEpic Duel! Oh, wow, I almost forgot about that! If not the NotSoEpic Duel, then it might be my Phantom of the Opera fanfic Specter of the Theater (yes, here's my little advertisement: To all those Phantom of the Opera phans, please read my Specter of the Theater story, because it might actually be good, but not so many people reviewed etc. so I honestly don't know) Anyway, I'm tired, so Goodnight!**


	8. GALE, PEETA'S SONG

**I want to finish this before January, because then I won't be able to update this. Ever, because of the sport I'm going to do. But I'm going to just update this chapter today.**

**One more thing: I should have written spoilers in the last chapter, so for now on, I'm going to try to not put in spoilers, but if I do, I'll warn you.**

**Some of the words in this song are going to stay the same. And I'm sorry if the rhyming is horrible, okay? I'm a story writer, not a song writer.**

**So without further ado, here it is.**

"Wow, you're a lucky boy, Peeta! You're up here again!" Effie exclaimed in fake excitement.

"Yea, I've heard that a lot tonight", Peeta answered irritably.

Then Peeta began to sing, fuming at everyone because he had to sing _again._

_You're in the woods with Gale, h__e's upset_

_Because of all the things in the Games that you said_

_He doesn't understand your reasons like I do_

_We're in the Games, it's a typical fight to the death_

_Facing all the trials that he never has met_

_He'll never understand your pain like I do_

_He's in the woods, I'm in the Games_

_He's shooting rabbits while I protect you_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Helping you along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Backstage, Gale was furious, since the reader who chose this song must have been a Team Peeta fan. In fact, most of the readers must have been. What about all the poor Team Gale fans? They needed their hero to sweep Katniss off her feet, or at least sing to her. So even though no one enjoyed the stupid singing talent show... thing... whatever it was they were doing- Gale decided to sing against Peeta anyway.

So he ran onto the stage, pushing Peeta out of the way, singing:

_Walking the Seam in your dad's old boots_

_I can't help thinking that we should be gathering roots_

_And going to the forest and complaining about the Capital_

_Like we always do_

_And you've got a voice of gold that makes mockingjays sing_

_But ever since your dad died I've never heard it ring_

_I know you better than that dumb baker's son_

_Why do you even pay attention to him?_

_'Cos he's baking bread, I'm hunting squirrels_

_He's kneading dough, but I'm talking to girls_

_Wait, why was that lyric even in there_

_The person in the booth doesn't like me here_

Peeta pushed Gale off the stage and made a thumbs up to the guy in the booth. Well, actually the guys in the booth. See, The Phantom of the Opera felt that if Katniss should like a guy in her story, that it should be Peeta, since every couple needed a fop. Two fops weren't good and two non-fops weren't good, in his opinion. So he found a boy in the audiance who looked like a smart kid, but the boy told him that he needed help from another kid he had just met, sot they kidnapped him too. The first boy was named Steel Trapp, who had an amazing photographic memory, the second boy had an unknown first name, but everyone called him Philby. They had messed with the lyrics that Gale was going to sing and felt very proud to find the little hunter tumbling off of the stage.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Helping you along, so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Flashing back on throwing you the bread_

_All this time, how could you not know_

_Katniss, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_I remember you coming to my room in the middle of the night_

_Your dreams about the Games are always threatning you_

_But I know about your pain and all about your dreams_

_Where do you think you belong, it might just be with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Helping you along, so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Flashing back, I'm getting kidnapped for you_

_All this time how could you not know_

_Katniss, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Then Peeta finished his song and stalked off the stage. If he had to sing one more song, then he was going to bake Snow into a cake.

Actually, cake did sound very good at that moment.

**This wasn't as funny as I thought it would be. I'll try to write the next chapter soon and make it better.**

**Until then, REVIEW! Please?**


	9. KATNISS, GALE, FINNICK, HAYMITCH'S SONG

**Yes! Christmas Vacation! Which means I can finish this story today! Yipppppeeeee!**

**Peeta: Hi**

**Me: Wait, what are you doing here? Go back into the story!**

**Peeta: You're going to make me sing again!**

**Me: Go jump off a cliff, Peeta, just go jump off a cliff.**

**Peeta: And why would I do that?**

**Me: Gosh, you need to learn sarcasm. Now go into the story before I make Erik come out and Punjab you to death**

**Peeta: Erik...?**

**Me: THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, YOU DIMWIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I WAS ACTUALLY IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR THE PAST YEAR!**

**Peeta: You were..? Cool, I have a fan!**

**Me: And I'm still you're fan, as long as you go back into the story.**

**-Peeta runs back into story-**

**Good, now without any more interruptions, here it is!**

Unfortunately, Peeta didn't get his wish, since Effie called out the names of the singers for the next song. Actually, Peeta didn't even hear what the song was, he only heard his name being called out.

Katniss came up to him.

"Peeta, we should probably go onstage now..."

"NO!" he screamed.

"Peeta..." Katniss warned.

Then Peeta broke out sobbing, "I... already... sung... enough..."

"Okay, Peeta", then Katniss kissed Peeta passionately.

As they broke away, Peeta felt giddy and forgot what he was even sad about.

Carefully, Katniss lead him to the stage. Peeta was fine until he saw the crowd. Then he yelled, "No, not again! Have Gale take my place!

Then he ran off and hid in a closet backstage.

But Katniss couldn't find Gale. However, she did find a boy and a girl running through the crowds.

"Hey, you two!"

They stopped in their tracks, almost knocking over a Disney villian from the _Kingdom Keepers series _over. She yelled, "Silly children, now Finn will pay for that!" And she flew away, being an evil green fairy that was once in _Sleeping Beauty_ (this would be Maleficent).

Anyway, the two kids stood before Katniss in wonderment.

_Who is this strange chick? _The boy thought telepathically to the girl

_It's Katniss, you shank, _The girl answered in the boy's mind. Fortunately, Katniss couldn't hear any of this.

_Right... I knew that._

_Sure you did..._

Katniss wondered why the two kids were just staring at each other.

She assumed that the two were lovers or something like that.

"Have you seen a tall, dark and handsome -but dorky- hunter around here?" she asked them.

"Tom, have you seen anyone like that?" The girl asked the boy, apparently Tom or Thomas.

"Teresa, I think I would let you know if I did. He sounds like a creep..."

Teresa rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, he's a little slow. Ever since the Maze..."

"DON'T MENTION THE MAZE!" Thomas begged.

The two began bickering and Katniss backed away slowly. Then she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." Then her eyes widened.

"It's you, Gale! We need you to fill in for Peeta!"

Gale, who was indeed the man that Katniss bumped into, only laughed, "And how could I do that? He has blond hair!"

Appalled, Katniss questioned, "Are you calling him a dumb blond?"

"No, uh... maybe..?"

Katniss punched him in the nose.

"Okay, no, NO! What I simply meant was that I have dark hair and he has blond hair! How can I fill in for him if I don't look like him?"

Katniss smiled a devilish grin. Then she pulled Gale backstage.

* * *

"I look awful!" Gale whined.

"Oh, you'll get used to it", Katniss assured nonchalontly.

"But what if it falls in my face?"

"It won't! Don't worry, you'll live!"

Both of them then ran onstage with the other Hunger Games characters.

The audiance gasped when they saw Gale. The boy groaned.

He was wearing a fluffy, blond wig that kept on sliding down. Katniss had put lotion on him to not make him look so tan, but it only made him look worse. However, Effie didn't even notice that it wasn't really Peeta, she just said, "Hi, Peeta", in her bubbly voice and left the stage, leaving the unhappy singers.

Besides Gale and Katniss, there were Finnick and Haymitch, who seemed just as unhappy as the rest of District 12.

Unwillingly, they began to sing.

_We've fought in the Games_

_Time after time_

_We've lived through it all_

_Because we knew how to survive_

_And our mistakes_

_There's been more than a few_

_And though they're after us again_

_We know we'll come through_

_Cause we are the champions my friends_

_We'll keep on fighting to the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_Weep for the losers_

_Cause we are the champions- of Panem_

Katniss begun to sing her solo. Gale tried to keep the stupid wig on, but it wasn't working. Unfortunately, they were making him sing Peeta's part, too. So he was trying to keep a wig on while attempting to sing.

_I've taken my bows_

_In front of the Capital_

_They've brought us fortune and nightmares that go with it_

_We hate you all_

_Cause it's all a bed of roses_

_When Snow's in control_

_It's all a challenge for us all _

_And we ain't gonna lose_

Then everyone began to join in.

_We are the champions - my friends_

_And we'll keep on fighting - till the end_

_We are the champions_

_We are the champions_

_Weep for the losers_

_Cause we are the champions - of Panem_

Right on cue, Gale fell off of the stage into the crowd, trying to keep the stupid wig on.

Everyone laughed, especially Haymitch.

"Wow, and I thought I was known for falling off stages!"

In the booth, Philby and Steel put up cards. Philby's was marked a 9; Steel's was a 7 and one half. Then Steel looked around and flipped the card, changing it to an 8 and a half.

Gale picked himself up, chuckled nervously and ran backstage to get the silly makeup off.

**That was legit, right? No? Well, whatever.**

**Peeta: Haha, I didn't have to sing! Gale fell off the stage like a drunken Haymitch!**

**Me: -glares- You do realize that everyone has to sing in the next chapter, right?**

**Peeta: Good, then I can bake Snow into a cake.**

**Me: Cannibal**

**Peeta: Shut up, I don't even know half of these book characters.**

**Me: Oh, yea, I think a bunch of people may be confused about that. In the author's note in the next chapter, I'll write down the names of the books that I used and the authors. They need the recognition**

**Peeta: You used the Phantom of the Opera too much.**

**Me: You know what? I happen to think he's cool!**

**Peeta: -cough cough- obsessed -cough cough-**

**Me: Don't you have something more important to do? Like makeout with Katniss or something?**

**Peeta: You do realize that I'm not obsessed with her like you are with that Phantom.**

**Me: You know, as much as I'd _love _to keep on arguing with you, we have readers who want to read the next chapter.**

**Peeta: Oh, great... I have to sing...**

**Me: Shut up. **

**So um... you know that beautiful blue button that's directly below these words? Yes, I'd very much appreciate it if you oh so happened to click it. **

**;D Thanks**


	10. THE FINAL SONG

**Hey everyone! Sorry this got up a little late, but you wanted the suspense, right? And it takes me a while to write these things, okay? Haha, anyway, here it is.**

**Oh by the way, I was using a lyrics site for this one, so if this doesn't match the beat of 4 Minutes at all, then I'm sorry.**

**Peeta: And what about me?**

**Me: You're going to sing, Peetabread.**

**Peeta: Excuse me? Do you mean pitabread?**

**Me: No, I mean Peetabread, you dork!**

**Peeta: So you're giving me a pet name? Hmmm, I'm sensing that you have strong feelings for me...**

**Me: Ha, no I have strong feelings for your twin.**

**Peeta: I don't have a twin, moron!**

**Me: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME MORON! I WILL KILL YOU!**

**Peeta: You can't kill me, I have another book that I have to be in, remember?**

**Me: Fine, but you still have to sing.**

**Peeta: I'm not doing it.**

**Me: Yes you are.**

**Peeta: I can't sing anyway, so what's the point?**

**Me: Um, that is the point. We need bad singers.**

**Peeta: Wait, but that makes this whole story pointless!**

**Me: Exactly.**

**-Peeta sulks-**

**Me: Look, we can have Katniss come and hold your hand to lead you to the stage, or we can have Erik, the Phantom, come and threaten to kill you. And personally I don't want to bring him into this. This is a Hunger Games fanfiction and I don't want him in this story too much**

**Peeta: So you took my advice.**

**Me: Hmmmm it wasn't advice, it was a comment. Actually a complaint.**

**Peeta: Well, he was in there more than me!**

**Me: Yea, I'm sorry for that. I'll make it up to you.**

**Peeta: You won't make me sing?**

**Me: No, you still have to sing. I won't tell you how I'll make it up to you.**

**-Peeta growls-**

**Okay then... Peeta growling... that's kinda disturbing... Anyway here it is! And the books that had some of their characters featured in this story will be listed at the bottom!**

Effie ran onstage and stated, "Well while Peeta is recovering from that fall"-

"GALE!" everyone corrected her.

She seemed confused. "But that guy had blond hair, and I announced that Peeta would be singing this song too... So why are you calling that guy Gale?"

Everyone facepalmed.

"Because Peeta freaked out before he went onstage and he ran into a closset to hide! So we had to get Gale to fill in for him! I put a wig on him and put cream on his skin to make him more like Peeta..." Katniss informed the ever-so-intellegent Effie Trinket.

"So he didn't sing the last song?"

"Um, not Peeta", Haymitch supplied.

"Well in that case", Effie's voice rang. "He'll have to get a solo in the next song!"

They heard a cry in the background.

"Never!"

Katniss coughed, "I think that was Peeta."

"Oh," said Effie. "Then we probably won't give him a solo, otherwise he might bake our dear President into a cake..."

"Mmmm... cake", Haymitch muttered.

Katniss only thought _cannibal _and listened to Effie again.

"Well, um... why don't we take a five minute break, shall we? After all, this will be the last song and we all know that everyone wants to stay just a little bit longer..."

There were a few comments from the audiance. Actually, a fight broke out between two boys for some odd reason.

"You were flirting with my girlfriend!" one of them screamed.

"Caine, we've been over this, I like Astrid and no one else! Besides, she isn't your girlfriend. She hates you."

"She does not hate me, Sam!" Then the boy named Sam was levetated into the air and thrown against a random wall in the corner.

Katniss rolled her eyes at them. Honestly... wait. Did that guy just _levetate _the other one into the air?

Then she noticed Cinna come back from who-knows-where and punched the guy named Caine in the jaw.

"Child abuse!" someone screamed.

On the ground, Caine yelled, "I am not a child! I'm fifteen!"

Katniss thought the kid was definately a child. Fifteen? She was seventeen! She was much older and much more experienced than that child.

Anyways, Cinna for some reason had defended the kid Sam, but didn't get charged with child abuse for hitting Caine since he was already captured by the Capital anyway. A Capital gaurd grabbed Cinna and dragged him backstage.

So Katniss went in search for Gale and Peeta. She supposed that Peeta was in the closet, since that was where he always hid when he was frightened. Gale would always hide in the woods, but she saw him go backstage. Gale was more of a mystery anyway. He always hide in different places.

"Need help?" someone asked Katniss from behind.

Katniss spun around, pulling out her dagger which she apparently still had.

She faced a girl with light brown hair and blond highlights. The girl held up her hands in surrender.

"You're not going to use that thing on me, are you?"

Katniss glared at the girl.

"That depends. Who are you?"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"My name's Max. And I'm assuming you're Katniss, right?" she didn't even try to hide the annoyance in her tone.

Katniss lowered the dagger and hid it once again.

"Yes, what do you want?" she asked suspiciously.

Max rolled her eyes.

"I just want to help you look for whoever you're looking for! Now, we should probably start with the kitchen..."

Katniss only shrugged and let the strange girl named Max help her find Peeta and Gale. They tried to keep up a good conversation, but it kept on falling flat. Then Katniss asked a pretty decent question that gave her a lot more information about the girl.

"So, who else is here with you?"

Max thought for a moment.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that just the main characters came with me. Let's see there's Angel, Fa"-

Katniss looked up in surprise.

"Did you say Angel?"

Max snorted, "I know, that's kind of a strange name. She gets that a lot."

Katniss shook her head.

"No, I saw her earlier. She had wings and she seemed to know a lot about me..."

Max growled, "I'm going to kill that little demon."

Katniss looked puzzled. "I don't think she did anything wrong."

Max glared, "That's only because you didn't know what she did. She read your mind. What does she know?"

Katniss laughed, "It wasn't anything important. Only that I was meeting a friend who wanted to help me."

Eyes still narrowed, Max complied, "Okay, as long as it wasn't something that would give her some reason to blackmail you."

"It doesn't matter. If she tries to blackmail me, I'll just tell everybody that she has wings."

Max's eyebrows rose.

"You saw her wings?"

Katniss gave Max a funny look.

"Yea, how did she get those?"

Max looked down.

"Long story. I'll tell you if you have to come to one of my ridiculous festivals, okay?"

But Katniss wasn't finished.

"Do you have them too?"

She didn't know how it came to her mind, she only wondered if Max could have a pair of wings herself.

"Yes. Can we not talk about this anymore? Why don't we find your friends before they have to do their song, eh?"

Katniss only nodded, though she was still curious about the girl.

Max opened up a dark door that looked like it would lead to a supply closet. And what did they find behind said door? A supply closet!

But what was in this supply closet?

None other than Peeta and Gale themselves. Peeta was still trembling, but helping Gale wipe off the lotion. The wig lay on the floor, cold and forgotten.

Max glanced at a watch that she was wearing around her wrist.

"Oh, it's almost time for you guys to go on! Bye!"

And she unfurled her gigantic wings - which almost hit Katniss in the head- and made her way into the crowd.

"Come on! We can't waste any more time on you two!" Katniss yelled at the guys as she dragged them onto the stage.

Effie was pleased to see everyone onstage and announced, "Alright, everyone! This will be our last song before we have games to celebrate the brand new book!"

Suddenly, a Peacekeeper ran up to her and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh, we won't be having any games after all, due to some technical difficulties with the dunk tank." She turned back to Haymitch. "Sorry Haymitch, we won't be dunking you in the red wine this year!"

Haymitch -being Haymitch- cursed under his breath; he was looking forward to that this year.

However, no one in the audience seemed to care. They all wanted to just return to their books at this point.

Then Effie said, "So this will be a new version of 4 Minutes by Madonna and Justin Timberlake (and all those other people who worked on it)."

Then everyone got in their positions for the next song. The words were still on the screen. Greasy Sae got back in the booth after driving out Philby and Steel calling them "hoolagins". After that, everyone onstage began to sing.

_We're outta time all we got is 4 minutes, 4 minutes, hey_

_We're outta time all we got is 4 minutes, 4 minutes, hey_

_We're outta time all we got is 4 minutes, 4 minutes, hey_

_We're outta time all we got is 4 minutes, 4 minutes, hey_

Then Katniss, Portia, Prim, Venia, Octavia, and Madge began singing, leaving the guys to just kind of stand their like a men's chorus.

_Come on boys, we've been waiting for somebody_

_To save Panem, save Panem_

_Well don't waste time, get your weapons_

_Tell them how the country should go, should go_

Then the girls became silent as the men - Peeta, Gale, Haymitch, Finnick, Cinna, Flavius, and Snow- began to sing their part. It didn't make a lot of sense why Snow was even singing, but he was anyway.

_We need somebody to be a Mockingjay_

_To be a symbol, the rest of us will follow_

_We can handle the rest, just tell us what to do_

Then everyone joined in to sing:

_If you want it, you already got it_

Then Snow sang:

_It just better not be what you want_

Everyone sang again.

_If you know Panem, should be free then_

_Say the word and we'll all go defeat Snow_

_Time is waiting, we only got 4 minutes to save Panem_

_No hesitating, grab Prim and Hazelle_

_Time is waiting, we only got 4 minutes to save the world_

_No hesitating, we only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes_

_Keep it up, everyone, hey_

_Gotta stay in 13, hey_

_Tick tok, tick tock, tick tock_

The Girls sang:

_What we need is a government that's fair, yea_

_And you know that we can tell when it will be_

_And that's good at the pace that we're goin'_

The Guys sang:

_The road to freedom's paved with good intentions, yea_

_But If we die tonight at least we did what we needed to do_

_Now what about you?_

Everyone sang:

_If you want it, you already got it_

Snow sang:

_It just better not be what you want_

Once again, everyone sang:

_If you know Panem, should be free then_

_Just say the word and we'll go defeat Snow_

_Time is waiting, we only got 4 minutes to save Panem_

_No hesitating, grab Prim and Hazelle_

_Time is waiting, we only got 4 minutes to save Panem_

_No hesitating, we only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes_

_Keep it up, everyone, hey_

_Gotta stay in 13, hey_

_tick tock, tick tock, tick tock_

Everyone repeated the chorus and began dancing as Peeta took a huge cake and dumped it on Snow. Hey, he didn't bake Snow into one, so he was okay, right?

The music still played on as the characters began shuffling out, going back on the train. Katniss waved at Max and Angel and both of them waved back as they flew to the train with four other winged kids behind them. The strange intellegent cats made their way through the crowd as well as the three huge bears (one a polar bear, one a black bear, and one a brown bear). The Hunger Games characters waved at them too.

They noticed Philby and Steel, talking and saying their goodbyes. Those two smiled and waved at the Hunger Games characters. They were followed by an older man who had a nametag that read WAYNE along with the guy named Maybeck, a kid with brown hair who was being followed by the evil green fairy, Maleficent (she called this boy Finn). This crowd was being followed by four girls who belonged in their book. They also got waves.

Three strange looking people only glared at them through the crowd. One appeared to be glowing. The other one looked a little hairy. The girl just seemed to be zoning out. No one waved at them.

The two kids Katniss had met while looking for Gale, Thomas and Teresa, waved at them as they left. Katniss smiled and waved back.

A crowd of teenagers of 12 years olds to fifteen year olds went bye. Caine and Sam were in this group. Sam smiled and waved and he got a few smiles in return.

Finally, someone came behind Katniss and gave her a peck on the cheek. She blushed as she turned around to face the Phantom.

"I think I'll miss you the most", she said sadly.

"Just remember the mirror", was all he said.

Then he disappeared.

Katniss took turns dancing with Peeta and Gale. Snow only shot daggers at anyone who looked at him with his pathetic cake costume.

This year, their festival for the next book didn't turn out as badly as everyone had feared.

**Hey, thanks for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Here is the list of books that I used, beginning with the little cameos to the bigger parts:**

**_Seekers_ by Erin Hunter**

**_Warriors_ by Erin Hunter**

**_Twilight_ by Stephenie Meyer (Okay, you know what, I looked over it and this was in there, but only to make fun of it. I personally don't care for _Twilight_)**

**_The Maze Runner_ by James Dashner**

**_Gone_ by Michael Grant**

**_Steel Trapp_ by Ridley Pearson**

_**Kingdom Keepers **_**by Ridley Pearson**

**_Maximum Ride_ by James Patterson**

**_The Phantom of the Opera_ by Gaston Leroux**

**So yea, that's it thanks again and don't forget to check out my other stuff! **

_**AND DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW**_

_**Thanks!**_

**;D**


End file.
